What do the following two equations represent? $x-2y = 4$ $x-2y = 4$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $x-2y = 4$ $-2y = -x+4$ $y = \dfrac{1}{2}x - 2$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $x-2y = 4$ $-2y = -x+4$ $y = \dfrac{1}{2}x - 2$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.